Simply 17
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Molly and Arthur are making sure Harry's birthday is not just another day to him.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 800

Title: Simply 17

Note: The meaning behind the rubber duck for me is that it was used as "common ground" to make Harry feel at home with the Weasleys, and perhaps it's a magical bathtime duck?

Warnings:

Beta: DarylDixon'sgirl1985 & Aya

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Love Is In The Air: Write about Molly and Arthur Weasley being in love.

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 3: Agricultural Sciences: Soil & Its Variables: Task #4 - Horizonation: Write about someone or something with layers (figuratively or literally).

Yearly:

Prompt 200 [Action] Giving A Gift

366: [362] Yummy

* * *

Molly stands humming in the kitchen as she mixes the flour and dry ingredients into the big wooden bowl. It's been some time since she had made a proper birthday cake, but after all Harry had been through, the poor boy deserved it.

Unlike Ron and the others, who acted like they were too old for parties, there was a light that shone in Harry's eyes each time he got a present, or even a simple birthday card. Molly intended to make the child have a memorable birthday for once.

"That looks yummy," Arthur said, pointing at the bowl that was holding the blue buttercream icing.

Molly carefully took out each layer of the cake from the oven, letting it cool on a wire rack. Arthur embraced her, kissing her neck and making her laugh.

"Arthur," she scolded playfully. "I'm busy."

"The layers need to cool down first," Arthur insisted with a grin. She smiled at her husband, he was really one of the best men she had ever known.

After the cooling process had finished, she took her time handling the delicate layers of chocolate cake, frosting in between with caramel, and making sure the layers were stacked _just right_, so the cake would remain upright and steady.

Watching her hard work tumble to the ground would just be a reflection of everything bad that has been happening in their lives, and she was simply tired of all the _bad_. They all deserved something to be happy about, and who was Molly to begrudge her honorary child a birthday party when he had never really had that happiness before?

* * *

The presents were on the table by the entrance hall, layered in piles by size, creating the impression of a giant box shaped cake in various colours. All the guests were already there, they were only missing the guest of honour- Harry himself.

Ron had been entrusted to ensure the birthday boy was going to show up at the Burrow, and Molly made him promise that he better not spoil the surprise.

* * *

As she listened to people cheerfully talk to each other, Molly couldn't wait to see Harry's reaction to the party she had planned. She hoped that it would be one that he would remember for years to come.

"Mum," Ginny called from the fireplace, "Ron just said that they are on their way."

A murmur of excitement went through the gathered guests at the party. The birthday boy would soon be arriving and then the party could really begin.

"Should we hide?" someone suggested.

"Don't be silly," another voice rang out. "That would be…"

"It is a surprise party, isn't it?"

In the end it was decided that everyone would hide and jump up when Harry arrived. The conversations carried on, until the doorknob jiggled.

"Everyone hide," Ginny insisted in a rushed voice.

As people hid in various sights around the house, Molly went into the kitchen to check over the cake she'd made earlier. She wanted everything to be perfect for Harry's birthday and that included the cake as well. Everything looked perfect.

"Surprise!" she heard everyone in the next room cheer.

Picking up the multiple layer cake she carefully maneuvered the cake out the door. Beaming with pride she walked over to the table and placed the cake on it.

"Happy birthday, Harry," Molly exclaimed, pulling her adopted son into a hug, "and many more happy ones to come."

"We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?" Arthur leaned over to whisper, standing beside Molly, and grinning cheerfully at Harry.

Harry nodded, tears of joy glistening in his emerald eyes.

"Happy birthday," everyone chorused.

Arthur was the first to offer his gift to Harry, and when Harry opened it his eyes went wide in confusion. In the small red and gold box was a simple yellow rubber duck, and he looked at it curiously. The rest of the gifts followed in a stream, mostly small, handmade items from the Weasleys, to a large box with a book on Dragons from Hermione.

"Could have used this in third year," Harry laughed, and Molly paled as she remembered the Triwizard Tournament.

As the party continued it was soon time to cut the cake. With its multiple layers each featuring one of Harry's favorite things. One layer featured a Quidditch theme. Another which was artistically crafted by Luna Lovegood was one with Harry's friends. There was even a layer that featured Hedwig and Dobby.

"Come and cut the first piece of cake, Harry, dear," Molly said, holding the knife out to the boy, whose eyes glistened with tears.

As the first slice of cake was cut, Molly couldn't think of a happier time than this. She couldn't wait to do this again next year.


End file.
